


Omelette Boy

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: You're the daughter of Monsta X's manager so you get to see with them from time to time when you come with your father at work. You became friends with the boys and your father lets you visit them freely whenever you want since he trusts you that you won't date them or start a scandal that will affect their idol career.





	Omelette Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_angel/gifts).



"Oh? Noona? You're here early." Changkyun greeted you when you entered their dorm just wearing a boxer short and a long loose T-shirt.

"Yeah. I thought of making some bacon omelette roll for you guys. You did a good job on your comeback!" You raised both of your hands in thumbs up to him and continued to the kitchen.

Changkyun followed you quietly as he rubs his eye obviously still sleepy but tries to stay awake to keep you company.

"Come on Chang, you can go back to sleep if you're still sleepy." You told him as you wore the apron and tie your hair.

"Ani. I should keep you company. The rest are still asleep and I'm the one who woke up first." He responded.

"What happened to Kihyun? Isn't he supposed to get up earliest from all of you and wake everyone up?" You asked as you cracked the eggs on the bowl.

"We actually played last night. We played truth or dare which made us stay up all long and..." He suddenly stopped talking.

"And?" You asked him as you heat up the bacons on the frying pan and batter the eggs.

"N-Nothing.." You noticed that he blushed as he scratched his head looking away.

"Aigoo~ is little ChangChang keeping a secret from noona?" You teased him and came close in front of him. He looked at you for a moment but looked away immediately. You laughed at how cute he acts. You grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the stove.

"Help me with the bacon please?" You teased him again. You loved to tease him because of how reserved he is to himself.

"Aish okay, okay. I'll help." He then took the spatula to continue cooking more bacons. You then returned to batter the eggs.

"Ahh Chang that's enough. You've cooked too much bacon. Please place it on the plate. I'll use the oil for frying the eggs." You ordered him and started to pour some egg on the frying pan. "Anyway Chang, aren't you gonna tell me what happened last night?"

He dropped the metallic spatula on the floor which made eerie sounds so you turned your head to him.

"S-Sorry, my hand slipped.." He said and was about to pick up the spatula.

"It's fine. Umm lemme pick it up instead." You also knelt down to pick it up then both of your hands bumped as you two reached for the spatula.

Your eyes met and his stare pierced through you. You thought that he'd blush or flinch like he always do but instead he smirked sexily. Your heart skipped a beat and you feel your face heat up not knowing why.

You stood up and get yourself together to regain your composure then returned cooking. You can feel Changkyun behind you that he's facing you. "Do you really wanna know what happened last night?"

The hair on your nape stood and you were getting goosebumps. This was the first time you heard his voice that deep and sexy. You're not used to this which made you feel uncomfortable. "O-Of course. I'm your noona and you should answer me.."

As you roll the bacon on the egg being fried on the frying pan, he suddenly hugged you from behind dominating you yet soft and gentle. You felt his face buried on your neck and he breathes on you. "C-Changkyun, what are you–"

"Shh..." He hushed you and grabbed your right arm that you used to hold the spatula. He controlled your arm to continue cooking the bacon omelette roll so you did. His hands returned to hug your waist as he swings you sweetly. This made your face blush and heated up.

"Y/N.." He whispered to your ears and you got shivers on your spine. He chuckled when he felt that. "Y-Ya.. Call me noona. Show some respe–"

"Did you know I'm actually older than you for a month?" He whispered to you with such deep voice. You shook your head unconsciously.

"Then.." He raised his mouth to your ears. "You should call me oppa." He breathed on your ears.

"S-Stop this Chang this is–" he cuts your line.

"Call me or.." His hands from your waist quickly slides down to your thighs so you suddenly yelped.

"O-Oppa!! S-Stop it oppa, juseyo..." You blurted out realizing that what you said was embarrassing. He chuckled devilish at your cute behaviour. You don't know who you're with now. He's just not Changkyun.

"Do you wanna know what happened last night Y/N-ie~" he teased you breathing hotly in your ear then he smelled your hair. You finished the last bacon omelette roll you're cooking.

"Ani. Cook one more roll. There's too much bacon anyway." He ordered you in a deep voice so you followed him immediately.

"Well, they dared me last night.." He continued while swaying you sweetly yet touching you lightly this time. Both of his hands from your waist slide down slowly to your hips. "They told me to..."

"Changkyun!! Where are you!??" Jooheon called out from upstairs. He then suddenly let go of you and gave some safe distance.

"I'm here at the kitchen with noona, hyung!!" He yelled back. You faced him when he refered you as 'noona' once again.

"Come here!! Help me out in here!!" Jooheon replied. "Also!! Goodmorning Y/N!!" He added which made you smile.

Changkyun then walked towards the door to go upstairs but you called him. He stopped from his steps but he didn't look back.

"Tell me what they dared you to." You asked him hoping he'd answer.

"I-It's uhh.. It's actually smell your hair.. Minhyuk dared me because he knew your shampoo so he dared me and I shouldn't guess answers so I did..." He answered returning to his usual shy and reserved atittude as he scratched his head again looking away from you. This was the Changkyun you knew.

"Then, what was that for?" You asked meaning to his sudden change of atittude.

"Well.." He smirked again devilishly like earlier. "I just wanted you to feel how I feel when you tease me." He answered in his deep sexy voice again.

"So.. S-should I still call you Oppa? You're older than me after all.." You asked scared that he'd say yes. You'd embarrass yourself if you call him oppa in front of the boys.

"Only when it's the two of us, Y/N." He answered then left to help Jooheon. You realized that the bacon omelette roll you're cooking is burning so you returned to your chore.


End file.
